


Lunch

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: supergirl - the one where everyone is gay [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, i found it in my drafts, this is insanely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: lena meets eliza





	Lunch

Eliza was in the kitchen preparing lunch when someone someone snuck up behind her.

"Did someone call for a family get together?"

Eliza smiled and turned around, "Girls, I've missed you so much." the mother hugged her two daughters. She saw that there were others standing in the doorway as well and smiled at them. "Maggie, always nice to see you."

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Danvers."

"Maggie how many times do I have to tell you, Mrs. Danvers is my mother in law."

Maggie laughed and went to stand by her girlfriend.

"I see a new face."

Kara moved across the kitchen to stand in front of her guest, "uh Eliza, um."

"Spit it out honey," Eliza chuckled.

"I have chosen a mate and her name is Lena." Kara took Lena's hand and introduced her to her adoptive mother.

Lena held out her hand to shake and Eliza batted it away and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Lena smiled and returned the hug and she swore she saw sunlight radiate from her girlfriend.

"Anyone hungry?" Eliza asked.

"Always!" Kara blurted out and everyone chucked.


End file.
